A Lonely Reunion
by OccultDawn
Summary: Pairing: GinRen - Abarai Renji is going to say his last goodbye to his lover that fell in the war. I do not own anything.
1. A Lonely Reunion

A Lonely Reunion

Wandering through the grey and poor streets of Rukongai, the most miserable district of Soul Society, a tall man was looking for a wrecked and filthy inn, still a luxury for most of the people who lived here, most of them don't even have a ceiling. Walking staring at the ground he found himself in a dark alley precisely in front og the inn front doors...It was the first time he came here in a year and a half but his feet knew too well the way here...Staring at the door he inhaled deep just to expel the air from his lungs hard in trying to gain courage. This was it...he needed this.

Entering through the doors he was greeted with the inn owner...although he didn't come here for some time, he was a current costumer and they developed a fair relationship but not enough to be friends.

"Yo Renji... haven't seen you for a long time...how are things?" he asked patting him in the shoulder.

"Hey...I'm good.." he draw a weak smile and nodded, "Say...is that room free?...". The owner nodded in confusion...and Renji understood why..he never came here alone in the last years, there was always someone with him or already waiting for him in the room...naked..open window..silver hair glowing with the moonlight...Renji was pulled from his thoughts by the other voice..

"Do you want sake?..." he was staring to him wide eyes just like he was crazy...and the lieutenant probably was. "Yes..two bottles..and two bowls.." the owner looked at him confused for the second time but he didn't ask anything.

Grabbing the bottles and the bowls and thanking the man, Renji walked his way to the last room in the corridor, he opened the door for the first time in some time and he still could hear it, he stood in the midle..still...remembering the moments he and his lover had here...he could hear it...the moans when they make love...the fights and the cries when they got possessive over each other and the angry sex they indulged after...the laughs..the promises..he could smell..the scent of persimmons mixed with sake..he inhaled closing his eyes and an image of his precious person flooded his mind...tall..lean..cyan blue eyes and silver bangs..and that smile..others saw malice, Renji saw love. He woke up from his thoughts to shut the door.

He got close to the window and opened it...feeling the breeze caressing his bronzed skin, then he sat and placed the two bottles in front of him...he filled both bowls and he took a sip from one and smiled feeling a tear rolling down his face..remembering the first time they met here.

* * *

In a room of a filthy inn two bodies covered in sweat were fighting for dominance on game of pleasure...moans and swearing..screams of lust filled the air. Renji and someone he met that same night, he didn't even knew his name, were looking for a good time and they were not alone, apparently in the room right beside his, someone was doing the same..and they were even louder..well it only added more thrill. After he was satisfied the redhead dressed himself and was ready to leave and noticed that the ruckus on the other room had stopped, he found that amusing..they were finished in the same time..this walls were pretty thin, one could hear everything.

Closing the door behind him..he started to leave but was stopped by a familiar voice..

"Yare...yare...Abarai-kun..ya have ta be more cautious.." a mocking..dangerously smoothing voice came from behind him, he turned around eyes wide open only to see the captain of the third division, Ichimaru Gin, leaning on the wall with that creepy smile plastered in his face.

"Ichimaru-taichou..." and he bowed slightly...

Gin smiled widely removing himself from the wall and getting closer to the redhead.

"Ya were havin' a pleasurable time..didn' ya?" he was too much close for Renji taste but a thought popped in his mind..it was him...it was him and other man beside his room..so the moans he heard and that add more thrill for that random encounter was his...He looked at Gin directly..

"With all respect...you weren't exactly silent..." he said grinning. "...but thanks..it was freaking amusing..." and he stopped before he said something he could regret..Renji was out of his mind to talk to a superior like that but sometimes he just couldn't shut up...it was his spontaneity fault.

He was asking for some punishment, but that didn't come, instead they were standing in front of each other, closer enough to feel their breaths, looking deep into the eyes of the other, for Renji surprise Gin had his slightly open and he could see the amazing blue..he never had seen that colour...it was enticing. Coming from nowhere..moving their bodies simultaneously they smashed their lips for a hungry kiss, grabbing each other roughly, they were already trying to rip their robes off when they noticed they were in the middle of the corridor, with no delay and without breaking contact, kissing and moaning through the walls they entered in the last room...closing the door for the first night of their life together not guessing this wouldn't be the only one.

After that night..came much more others, they were addicted to each other...the more they did, the more they wanted...two completely different and yet so similar souls..each one of them with a goal that they valued more than their own life.

When they had their first fight it was aggressive..they fought with words..they fought physically and then came the angry sex..it was inevitable..they couldn't keep off of themselves..it was almost like a drug..and they started to be possessive. After some time they thought it was better to make a promise sealed by blood...no matter what, they would fight for their own goals not involving their relationship. And they kept it until the end.

* * *

Renji was crying and smiling at the same time. Remembering his lover always got him with mixed feelings...he thought he could never enter here again and now here he was ready to say goodbye.

"We are both fools aren't we?...Now I understand what you were trying to do...I'm sorry...I'm so..." he started to cry with a loud sob. "I hated you...I'm so sorry...forgive me..." and he embraced his legs looking through the window...tears rolling down abundantly from his eyes with no way to be held. He cried as he watched the sun hide behind the trees.

When the sobs stopped and he could talk..he continued but the tears were continuously dropping..he sat more straight and grabbed his bowl pouring more sake.

"You know Kira is fine...and strong. Rose came back so don't worry he won't let nothing happen to your fukutaichou, he treats him really good..I know you would make him do your papperwork..you lazy snake, but I know you always cared for him..." he smiled still crying, "oh..and Rangiku-san is freaking hot as ever..she cut her hair...she stills make Hitsugaya-taichou mad...you know how she is..." he stopped and took a sip placing his other hand in is own red locks." ..I let it grow...as you asked...I hope you like it.." more cries...more sorrow.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't be there..I was so angry when they told me..it was so painful..I can't describe what I felt in words...no one knew about us..so I had to suffer in silence..every night I cried..one I tried to slit my throat with my bare hands and then I remembered your face..and I realize how ridiculous I was being...I made a promise with you..I will keep it until I die...I'm sorry for being so weak..." this was actually making Renji feel good...he should've done this sooner...he was letting it all go...

"I love you...I freaking love you more than anything in this world " he said between sobs.

"I'll keep you alive inside my heart...your bravery will never be forgotten...I am so proud of you...you are so strong..how could you love a dog like me...thanks...I want to thank you because you show me what love is, because you show me how much a man can endure to keep track of his goal...you kept all to yourself..you build walls for no one and nothing could come close to you...in the end you didn't want to hurt someone...you just wanted to carry on and fulfil the promise you made to yourself..and you always suffered alone...from the bottom of my heart...I'm glad you let myself see the true character behind the mask...and I regret nothing...I'll love you forever..." and he trailed off...letting go some more sobs.

"I'll keep fighting to reach my goal with the strength you showed me ...I will not disappoint you.." he grabbed the skin close to his heart clenching his fingers in it...frowning trying to stop his sobs...he staid there for hours...with thoughts painted of silver and blue. When he finished his sake, he got up and closed the window, he got to the door opening it and looked behind to place the ware was...one bottle and a bowl were still full of saké.

Renji let out a sad chuckle "foxy bastard..." he whispered and he got away from there closing the door behind him.


	2. Bye, Bye!

**Pairing:** Abarai Renji/Ichimaru Gin

**Rated:** M

**Summary:** The ryoka finally invaded Sereitei, Renji is on duty and Gin decides to meet him for a last time before the treason without the other noticing his goal.

**Note:** This was somewhat based from the episodes 23, 24 and 25 from Bleach, I wanted to make a story before the war breaks loose and this is what came from it XD and I wanted to expose some of Gin's feelings, it's like a prequel to Lonely Reunion, I am going back in time with this fic. Once again I apologize about my english, I am trying to improve it.

_**Bye, Bye!**_

Staring with wide eyes at the sky with disbelief about what was happening, Renji was incredibly surprised watching the ryoka falling dow from above in Sereitei. It seems that Gin had failed in killing them, but how could that be even possible, the captain of the third division was just as strong as his own captain, something was odd and out-of-place, this recent events and this particular day was just crazy. First by only mentioning that the ryoka was here, Rukia's face just transformed in an expression of hope almost like her soul was back, then Aizen met him and called the redhead to talk in private, the conversation was also confusing, his former captain words messed up his resolve, causing him to doubt the ways the place he served use. How? Why?...What did Aizen meant with that.

Unfortunately their conversation was interrupted by a sudden urgent meeting gathering the captains of the Gotei 13 that made sense now, probably to inquire information about this ryoka, Ichigo that Gin didn't kill and to ask him too about that, this same meeting was interrupted by he urgency alarm, the intruders were invading and here he was with his squad and his captain waiting for the next step to take.

" Renji." A cold voice came from behind him waking him from his thoughts, " Go to the east side and find the ryoka." Kuchiki Byakuya said with his usual cold voice and expression.

" Yes, Kuchiki-taichou!" and in a second he wasn't there.

Using shunpo to move faster between the maze of walls that was Sereitei, Renji was already far away to the most east side wall, suddenly he stopped sensing a familiar reiatsu nearby. He looked to each side but he didn't see anybody.

" Yare..Abarai-kun. What's with the rush?" a mocking voice came from above.

In an instant the redhead looked above him, on top of the wall there was Ichimaru Gin, his lover. Yes, he didn't even believe that himself but they were already together for some years in secret, it was a strange combination but it worked.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you suppose to be with your squad next to Kira defending?" Renji was a bit moody today. They had an agreement, inside this walls they had nothing and no one could know but even Gin forgot that a few times and surprised the redhead in his room.

Gin jumped from the wall and landed gracefully without a sound on the floor right in front of his lover grinning widely.

"Now there Abarai-_kun, _just because I treat ya nicey doesn't mean ya can talk to me as ya like." He leaned a bit closer to the redhead face grinning. "But that just what I like about ya..ya rebellous dog" his grin was impossible wide now. Renji rolled his eyes, sometimes Gin could get on his nerves just this easy. Suddenly the grin of the fox-faced captain disappeared and he whispered in the other's ear, "Come with me outside a lil' while."

The redhead frowned at the command, "Have you gone mad Ichimaru-_taichou_." he made a special remark at the 'taichou' word, "I'm on duty and you are too, although you probably left Kira to do everything by himself as usual..seriously I had never seen a captain as lazy as you." he shook his head.

" Eh? And what are ya goin' ta do?..Punish me?" Gin tilted slightly his head to the side and smiled dangerously.." Abarai-kun is no fair and no fun.." he got serious again.."Come." he opened his eyes just a bit to Renji see he was being serious and sincere with no playing and mind games.

The redhead would never say no to those hypnotizing beautiful blue orbs. It was a command and he obeyed. They disappeared with shunpo to a nearby small wood. As soon as they stopped Gin smashed the other against a tree and grinned.." Congrats..lieutenant of the Sixth Division Abarai Renji " his thin hands travelled through the other arms, one of them caressing the sixth division badge.." Looks great on ya..".Renji shivered at other touch, he knew he was on duty but this man in front of him could make him do some pretty crazy things. Big and bronzed arms were wrapped around a thin waist and thin colorless lips caressed rough ones in a light tender kiss.

"How's Bya-kun as captain?" Gin caressed the bronzed chin.

"He is not that bad." Renji played with a lock of silver hair.

"Ain't that a bit unfair Renji-kun, another man giving orders to my lil'doggie" The taichou tilted his head to the side playfully, grinning but keeping his eyes slightly open. He knew his lover adored them.

"Gin, seriously, I am really dying to jump at your ass right now, but I'm on du-.." suddenly a finger was on his mouth, ordering him to shut up.

The grin in Ichimaru face was gone, actually he had a worried expression on his face.

"I heard your lil'chat with Aizen-taichou, he messed you up, didn't he?", he leaned his face more, speaking with his lips almost touching the other's, a deep frown on his face.

Renji had a confused expresion on his face.."No, he just said...well I think he said the truth but he was a bit weird and it's not my place to-.." the redhead blinked, " By the way, how couldn't you kill the ryoka?..Are you kidding me? You wouldn't even need your sword to break him to shreds".

Ichimaru pulled back a bit a grinned again.."I feel so flattered when ya think of lil'old me like that, it turns me on." He ran a finger inside the other clothes making circles above the skin of his chest. He whispered like a song in the wind, "Everything is on moving..".

"Hmm? What's the matter?" The redhead asked concerned caressing the other cheek.

"I believe ya and I understand the choice ya'll make, 'cause your the most faithful and true to feelings being that I know" the silver-haired captain curled his lips showing Renji a sad smile. His lover grabbed the slimmer shoulders and shook him.

"The hell Gin..You're scaring me..." a hand was already working on the redhead's lower clothes.." Damn..we are on duty..stop that." he said clenching his teeth, his upper robe opening as the lower fabric was pushed down.

The taichou stopped his movements and opened his eyes, the frown disappeared.."Love ya...", Renji widened his eyes at the sudden change, he never had said this before so...he looked deep in blue orbs. Suddenly he pulled Gin roughly with his arms close to him smashing his lips on his with a deep hungry kiss, tongues battling inside wet caves pulling out of them a few moans. Ichimaru undressed his haori and undid his clothes too, wanting contact with the other dark and burning skin. They were such a contrast, light and dark, vibrant and blank, hot and cold.

The silver-haired man made his way through the neck, chest and stomach leaving light kisses on his way down, kneeling on the floor, face in front on the other's already half-hard member, he grabbed it pumping a few times, looking up with daring eyes smirking, watching the redhead bite his lower lip. He waited no more and started to devour Renji's cock fiercely, moaning in the process, it felt so good to have the other inside of him, didn't matter where, he wanted to give him pleasure and that also turned him on. Gin was receiving such alluring sounds from his ministrations. He sucked hard, full of lust and hunger, saliva already dripping from his chin, the taste, the texture, the size, everything was perfect and he was hard as a rock. Closing his eyes, he gave it all, muffled moans escaping from time to time. As one hand was playing with Renj's balls, caressing them with skillfull thin and long fingers, other was in his own member pumping hard at the same rythm he was sucking.

The breeze bathing both bodies made them shiver, there was nothing more perfect than this. Renji was looking down, admiring his lover eating him, he loved to watch. He was still biting his lower lip, letting out throaty moans as his hand grabbed roughly silver locks pulling them, the other answered with a somewhat loud moan, the other hand was clenching on the tree, he had to control himself, just this image was enough to make him come and Gin's masterful tongue caressing his tip as he was full inside that wet cave was driving him crazy.

"Damn..you are so fucking good sucking me.." he managed to say between pants, the other started to moan even more causing some vibrations inside his mouth making it even more impossible for the redhead to control himself.

And definitely Renji couldn't wait more. He grabbed Gin by the chin pulled him up kissing him hard liking after the other chin full of saliva.

"Ain't we desperate...hmm?" Gin provoked his lover which the other answered biting one of his pink nipples then liking and sucking on it. The silver-haired pulled the other's head away from him, cupping his cheeks and looking deep inside amber eyes.

"Fuck me, ya big monkey." He didn't have his usual grin or his usual frown. His face was full of lust, mouth swollen and red from rough kisses, eyes half-open, he was being true to himself and doing what he wanted and it felt like heaven scent. With him he was himself, sure he wouldn't tell what was going on but he was definitely himself.

"Oh fuck..yeah.." Renji smirked slapping the Gin's ass hard and biting his neck.." Wait but we don't have lu-" He felt a hard squeeze on his cock then Ichimaru kneeled again and coated the hard member with a great amount of saliva licking it in a awesome, sexy, dirty way.

Renji breathe just stopped for a moment, he just could look at that, his mind going blank and blinded by lust.

"As you wish, Ichimaru." he said grinning. He pulled the other by the silver hair up and smashed their lips together kissing him with hunger spinning them around crushing Gin against the tree, the silver-haired captain wrapped his arms around broad shoulders as the other wrapped his around the pale waist not breaking the kiss, their hard members rubbing in each other already leaking some precum, they both moaned inside the kiss from the amazing sensation.

The redhead placed a hand on the white cheek squeezing it hard, pushing the other to the hard wood of the tree, deepening the kiss, transforming it into a devouring action, licking, sucking, biting...abusing those thin lips.."Fuck..you're addictive.." he whispered between bites. Gin pulled a bit away and chuckled, placing his hand on top of both members, then wrapping his fingers around it giving some hard pumps.

This was just the most wonderful thing in the world but in just a few hours, this man right in front of him, the person he love the most will hate him and probably fight against him, they both had definite goals, how ridiculous could this be, so different and so alike in many ways. For a fraction Gin thought it was best for him to fight Renji...because if it was Aizen..he wouldn't get alive out of it..everything was already inside his head, after the treason is known Abarai will definitely fight Aizen to protect Rukia but Gin would be in the middle, making Aizen think he was protecting him and avoiding a sudden death to the redhead...and if Byakuya appear...well that he would just kill him..and Rukia too...yes Renji will hate him from the core of his soul and his heart will be torn to shreds. The fox-faced man asked himself what kind of man he was...wandering through his thoughts and caressing red locks he woke up with a bite on is nipple.

"Hmm..." he moaned, pulling Renj's head up whispering inside his ear.."Hurry..I want ya inside o'me, now." he pumped a few times both cock up and down.

Renji was already in a lust state, no reasoning would work on him now and his lover sure loved that for he knew what was coming.

The redhead ran a hand through Gin's torso turning him around, back to him, he caressed that wonderful pale back with his hands, his lover was so beautiful, contrasting to his rude appearance the other had a smooth and ivory skin but what was really enticing for Renji was the power this person had, considered a prodigy and reaching the third seat being just a child.

He caressed the back, the hips, the ass cheeks and Gin was already panting, he was being treated with so much care and loving he almost wanted to cry, his hands were wandering through bronzed skin too as he felt the other breaths on his ear making him shiver.

Suddenly a finger was pushing inside of him, he bit his lower lip at the intrusion, it was pushed some more untill it was all the way in, caressing tight and warm walls inside. The captain pants were heavier and faster now, then without delay a second was invading him, the two fingers were now working perfectly scissoring him and he already moaned.

The redhead bit his ear.." Fuck..you are so tight..can't wait to get inside.." the other hand caressing Gin's member.

Managing to whisper "Now.." Ichimaru bended his body, leaning his back down, his body in a ninety degree angle, hands placed on the tree to support, legs open making Renji remove the fingers gulping at the gorgeous sight.

For the redhead his lover was perfect, the body was flawless, the skin smooth and light like a pearl, long beautiful legs, the cold touch, the poisonous tongue, the silver hair, the magnificent blue eyes, powerfull, highly intelligent, provocative, there was no such perfection in all the world, real or here...just this unbelievable gorgeous man and it was his lover.

Renji walked slowly around Gin stopping besides his head pointing his hard member to the other's mouth.."It's dry again." he smirked, the silver-haired grinned in return and started to lick the cock just like before in a sloppy way, hungrily, leaving trails of saliva in excess on purpose looking up to the beautiful bronzed man, watching the other face melt in pleasure. A rough hand grabbed his hair fiercely and he moaned, cyan eyes open, incredibly pleased with the sight. Perfect builded abs, broad chest and shoulders, crimson hair, exotic tattoos all over the body and such a thick cock..he himself was salivating now without even noticing.

The lieutenant removed his dick from the wet cave and walked slowly around the other again, leaving of his sight as he was running his hand on the other's back. He stopped right in front of the other ass slapping it once hard, receiving a moan, grabbing his ass cheeks one with each hand he streatched the wider he could, licking his lips as he was staring at the delightful hole. He couldn't wait more and pushed slowly inserting only the tip, Gin was already panting. He pushed more and invaded the hole fully receiving a moan as an answer. What an amazing sight, his member being devored by this awesome body.

Clenching his fingers hard on the captain's ass the redhead pulled out and thrust deep inside working his invasions to hit the prostate, he thrust hard once more and Gin almost let out a scream, this was it and from here Renji was merciless thrusting hard and faster, growling and letting throaty moans escaping like an animal.

His head hitting from time to time against the tree, Gin turned his head looking over his shoulder to his lover, moaning and panting as the other abused him. If Renji was an element it would be fire...yes...it was burning fire that was running through the silver-haired body making him impossible hot. He pushed his ass against the other helping the thrusts to go deeper.

At this the redhead moaned impaling the other over and over roughly, he had lost his filter and was mad with lust. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer he wrapped his fingers around Gin's leaking cock pumping it hard hearing the noises, screams and moans that were coming from that mouth, alluring music to his ears, he was also growling louder, their voices muffled by the sound of the wind, shaking the leafs of the trees.

Both came almost at the same time, as soon as Renji watched a perfect back arching, silver hair in the air by the movement of Gin's head throwed back and hot liquid coating his hand, he came inside hard pushing forward, biting his lips and moaning, eyes close shut, feeling the shock waves from the climax ran trough his body.

Gin moaned feeling his hole being filled up with the redhead's seed, then a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, light kisses were dropped on his back and he smiled content, happy..a true smile without the other noticing.

They both were still panting when Renji pulled out, Gin stood up and turned to his lover with a grin on his face kissing him, then he broke it." Ya are so clumsy.." the other answered with a chuckle already catching the clothes from the floor.." Your fault for provoking me like that." he gave Gin's clothes to him. " Are?..What did lil'old me did?" he joked as he was dressing up.

As they finished dressing Renji caressed Gin's cheek. "I hope this ends soon, we haven't been much together." something inside the captain of the third broke to never heal again, as always he didn't show, his mask was fully working. " ...And I need my turn in that awesome ass of yours." he said grinning.

" Where is your squad?" Renji asked leaving butterfly kisses all over his lover face.

"They are guarding one of the doors together with the ninth squad." still grinning.

"Kira is doing all your work, you lazy snake." Renji shook his head.

"Ain't he a nice fukutaichou?" grinning.

The redhead sighed, "I want to look at some things so I'm going, I'll see you after all the freaking mess is over" he kissed the other's lips.

Then Gin frowned but did not stop his grinning. Aizen plans were right, the pawns were moving, he noticed the ryoka reiatsu and probably so did Renji, and that was where the redhead was going.

_'Don't go!' - _"Always rushing, ya have ta be more cautious Abarai-kun" he tilted his head to the side, only he knew the hurt he was feeling right now but he had a commitment to himself and this was about Rukia, he would only stop Renji if he killed him.

"I'm on duty, I have to scout the east side and I'm late because you are such a tease" Renji placed his zanpakutou behind his head, resting on his shoulders looking daring at his lover.

_'No, ya'r going to face Ichigo by yar own as Aizen predicted, please don't go!' - _"Yare...no fair, ya had a good time too" his features were heavy marked, the grin and the frown.

"I had a freaking fantastic time", he smirked biting his lower lip. Renji looked up suddenly and his smirk disappeared, "I'm going then Ichimaru-_taichou_." he turned around and gave just a few steps, stopping and turning his head to the side, looking at the other above his shoulder "By the way, when we get together I want for you to explain that fake grin, you know damn well I don't like when you do it in front of me.".

_'DON'T GO!' _" Bye bye!" Gin waved with his hand watching Renji rolling his eyes and disappear with shunpo.

Ichimaru Gin was dead inside now, the tiny rest that was left of his soul that was linked to this love was breaking into million pieces. Life wasn't fair. Death wasn't fair. Nothing was fair. He did knew this as soon as he got to this place, Soul Society. Aizen's plan was already on moving when he met Renji, so did his, still why did he engaged in this? He closed his walls to everyone, even to Rangiku, he shouldn't have let this happen, it was ripping him apart but what was eating him was thinking about Renji after the treason is revealed, he was killing his lover in the most hideous way.

The corner of his lips curled in a sad smiled, actually the answer was the most easy one, even with his impenetrable walls, someone loud, without manners, faithful, caring, also a bit brute, he chuckled at that, managed to get through and actually see him, the real one, the flaws, the goods, almost everything but Gin couldn't blame Renji for that.

He leaned against the tree."Sayonara, Renji." The other touches still burned on his skin, the seed was still inside him, "Next time ya'll se me, ya'll hate me.".

Gin had a calm expression on his face, he had loved and most importantly, he had been loved by someone who gave him all, he couldn't wish for more than this on his putrid life. Just like the sun, Renji entered in his life bathing him with precious moments of happiness but nothing lasts forever and now that sun was fading because of thick grey clouds.

He opened cyan eyes, full of resolution just like many years ago, he would kill Aizen to revenge Rangiku and he would come back to explain everything to Renji, he deserved that at least, although his chance to survive wasn't bright, he could do it and he was going to after all he was a snake, he devoured all his preys.


End file.
